


Podfic: Nama, Stay

by Djapchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, au - yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: He peers into the window curiously at some kind of yoga class and sees the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on. Well over six feet tall, pale skin, legs that go on for miles. He turns around and bends over in what Magnus thinks might be the most obscene pose he’s ever seen.He could stand to get fit, Magnus reasons. He should probably join a gym.





	Podfic: Nama, Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nama, stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644687) by [Fatale (femme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale). 



**Author's Note:**

> Download via Mediafire:
> 
> [Nama, Stay](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8yvq3pd97r2tcsy/SH_Nama_Stay.mp3/file)


End file.
